


A Sloth Demon and a Warrior of God Walk into a Field

by tuesday



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She nearly stumbled over the demon on her way to the gates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sloth Demon and a Warrior of God Walk into a Field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts).



> Written for aiwritingfic for the prompt "Will you write me AU? Specifically, angel/demon-type AU with my two favorite Naruto characters (you know who they are)?" in my [one night only flash fic extravaganza](http://everysecondtuesday.dreamwidth.org/73260.html).

She nearly stumbled over the demon on her way to the gates. He was lying in the tall grass under a tree, so perfectly still she'd missed him until she was mere feet away.

"If you're looking for the gates of Hell," he said, sounding bored, "you're nearly there. A few more feet to the left."

"Seriously," Temari said. "You expect me to believe you're a demon?"

"Sloth demon. Name's Shikamaru," the demon said. "Much less trouble than a--what, warrior of God?" He flicked his eyes briefly across her form. "Second level, if I'm not mistaken." His tone indicated he found that unlikely, but that if he were, he didn't care.

Temari extended her fan and said, "Get out of my way and maybe I'll let you live."

"Weren't you listening? I said sloth demon, not guard to the gates of Hell. You want to storm the place, go ahead."

Temari eyed Shikamaru carefully, and normally she wouldn't let it slide, but she had a very long fight ahead of her. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and leaned back under his tree, settling a hat over his face to block out the sun. When she returned hours later, dispirited and near disbelieving that her youngest brother refused to return, the sloth demon was still there.

"They never want to leave. Not when they can trade all this--" he waved a hand at the field and the achingly blue sky, "--for a little more power."

"You don't understand," Temari said bitterly.

"No," Shikamaru said, staring straight up into the tree leaves overhead. "I don't suppose I do."


End file.
